


[connection lost]

by enlightenight



Category: Lifeline (Video Game 2015)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enlightenight/pseuds/enlightenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lifeline: Silent Night’ın olabilecek en iyi sonunda tunguskite kullanarak “kaostan güzellik yaratan” Taylor, aslında oyun boyunca Lifeline 2: Bloodline’ın karakteri ve bir kan büyücüsü olan Arika’yla konuşmaktadır. Bağlantı kesildiğinde, ve Taylor Arika’ya veda ettiğinde, genç büyücü artık kendi kavgasını da daha fazla erteleyemeyeceğine karar verir. </p><p>Lifeline: Silent Night’ın sonunu Lifeline 2: Bloodline’a bağlayan hikayedir. Hikaye, iki oyun için de spoiler içerir. Braketler [] arasında yazılanlar, Lifeline: Silent Night isimli oyundan çevrilerek koyulmuştur. </p><p>Bayağı deneysel bir şey oldu, ama içimden attım en azından.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[connection lost]

Gece gündüze bağlanırken, Arika Lanphear birisinden _ödünç aldığı_ telefonunun ekranına dik dik bakmakla meşguldü. Teknolojiyle büyünün birleşmesi genellikle babasının işiydi, evet şimdi ona kalkıp da ahlak dersi vermezseniz sevinirdi — tek amacı bir şeyler denemekti ve bunun için bir cep telefonunu _satın alacak_ kadar parası yoktu.

 

_[bağlantı kesildi]_

 

Ama sorun bu değildi — sorun, şimdiye kadar çok iyi işleyen telefona yaptığı büyünün sonucu olarak bir yerlerden mesaj gelmesi, mesajı atanın bir _astronot_ olması, ve Arika’nın o çok bilmiş astronotu _kurtaramamış_ olmasıydı. _Neredeyse_ olacaktı, _neredeyse._ O gemide kaçış gemilerinin olmadığını öğrenene kadar Arika’nın _hala_ umudu vardı, ama şimdi…

Ekranında koca harflerle _[bağlantı kesildi]_ yazıyordu, ve ekrana ne kadar _vurursa vursun_ yazı değişmiyordu.

O geri zekalı astronot… Arika ona _gitmesini, kaçmasını_ söylemişti, _Green’_ lerin gerebilecek olması bile umrunda değildi, _bir kişiyi daha onların yüzünden kaybetmeyi_ kaldırması mümkün değildi. _Taylor ölmüş olamazdı._

 

 _[Gerçekten KORKMUŞ gözüküyorlar]_ demişti Taylor mesajlarının birinde. _[Güzel - o parlayan yeşil gözlerde korkuyu görmeyi sevdim.]_

 

Arika ona kendisinin de aynı şeyi görmek için _çıldırdığını_ söyleyememişti - Arika ona hiçbir şey söyleyememişti, Arika Lanphear bir şekilde edindiği _arkadaşının_ önce yeşillerle dolu bir aydan kurtulmasına yardım etmiş, ve aynı arkadaşının _yeşilleri_ yok etmek uğruna yok olmasını izlemişti.

 

_[bağlantı kesildi]_

 

Taylor onları yok etmek için ölmüştü. Ortak düşmanlarını. _Yeşilleri_.

 

_[bağlantı kesildi]_

 

Kaç dakika geçti bilmiyordu, ama ağlamaya uzun zamandır en çok yaklaştığı anda olduğundan emindi. Ekran tekrar aydınlandığında, Taylor’a tekrar bağlanmak için bir büyü düşünmeye başlamıştı bile.

 

_[Hey - ben Taylor.]_

 

Arika neredeyse çığlık atmıştı, ve telefonu _kesinlikle_ elinden düşürdü. _“SENİ GERİ ZEKALI,”_ diye bağırdı kendisini duyamayacak ekrana, gülüyordu. _“ÖLDÜĞÜNÜ SANDIM! KORKUDAN ÖLÜYORDUM-“_

 

_[Bu mesajı bir güvence olarak kaydettim.]_

 

Arika’nın kaşları tekrar çatıldı.

 

_[bunu görüyorsun çünkü kıyafetim başımın belada olduğunu düşünüyor.]_

 

Arika bu konuda o kıyafete katılıyordu, ama ekranında üç nokta dönüp dururken gözlerini oradan almayı denemedi bile.

 

_[ve ben de ona senin olanlar hakkında herkesten fazla şey bileceğini söyledim.]_

 

O an içine çöken ağırlıkla genç büyücü, ekrana boş gözlerle baktı. Yüklenen kelimeleri anlıyordu, evet, ama bir anlam verebiliyor değildi — ve her zaman hissettiği suçluluk duygusu boğazını yaktı. Önce Rand’ı _kaybetmişti,_ onu kurtarmak isterken Quintessence’a tıkmış ve onu geri _alamamıştı._

Şimdiyse Taylor’ın bir kara delikte kim bilir nereye kaybolduğunu (daha doğrusu — bir realist olan Arika inkar etmenin yararı olmadığını biliyordu — _nasıl_ _öldüğünü)_ canlı canlı takip etmek zorunda kalmıştı.

Eğer ruhunu harcamaktan çekinmeseydi, bükmelerle ve atlamalarla çoktan kendisini Taylor’ın yanına ışınlamış olurdu. Taylor ölmüş olmamalıydı - _olamazdı, olamazdı, ve olamazdı._ Ruhuna ilerleyen günlerde ihtiyacı olacaktı, gerçi şu anda bir _ruhu_ kalmış mıydı

 

_[Bahse girerim bu kara delikten bir gün çıkacağım — daha kötülerini de atlattım ve sana bütün her şeyi anlatmak isteyeceğim.]_

 

Derin derin nefesler alarak kendisini sakinleştirmeye çalıştı, ama oksijen içinde yanan alevi daha da şiddetlendirdi. Sanki birisi kafasında bir ışık yakmıştı — ya da bir ateş. _Ateş,_ diye düşündü kız, parmakları telefonun ekranını dolaşırken. _Ateş. Çözüm bu olmalı._

 

_[bağlantı kesildi]_

 

Kendisine neyin lazım olduğunu biliyordu, _nelerin lazım olduğunu biliyordu,_ ve bunun daha öncesinde _ne yapması_ gerektiğini de biliyordu — tek ihtiyacı olan bir Fabula Hançeri’ydi, diğer adıyla _çok-paran-olması-gerekiyor-Arika-Lanphear_ Hançeri’ydi.

 

_[bağlantı kesildi]_

 

Ve, Arika’nın çok parası yoktu — bu bir şekilde çözebileceği bir problemdi. Bir fener alması gerekecekti, bir anahtar çalması gerekecekti — ve Floodland’e geri dönmesi gerekecekti. Ama önceliği Hançer’di.

 

_[bağlantı kesildi]_

 

Bu iş onun için New Tenacity’de başlamıştı, ve New Tenacity’de bitecekti.

Kendisi için, anne babası için, Rand için... 

_Ve uzayın derinliklerinde bile hala komik göndermeler yapan Taylor için._

 

_[Arika’yla bağlantınız kapandı.]_

 

 

_  
_


End file.
